


Just a Cold

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic, a little fluff, a little romance, high mulder, quick prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Mulder is sick and insists on going on the stakeout they had planned for the night. Unfortunately he takes a little too much of the medicine and gets high during a the case.





	Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this during the @just-fic-already workshop on love and romance, using this table here for the third exercise. I chose a, a dog, SickFic ‘the forest isn’t the only place where ancient flora and fauna reside’ and a stakeout.
> 
> I will say fics like this are very new to me, I hardly ever try to write fluff or romance or even a quick prompt (I tend to overthink); I hop you enjoy this, thoughts and comments are appreciated, I'm always up to self improvement
> 
> also, can you can clearly tell I've never been high in my life, so I apologise for the weird portrayal heheh

"Mulder, you're sick." Scully sighed, impatient, "We should go home."

"No, Scull-ee," He sounded like he was high from the medication he'd self-prescribed, "It's just a cold. And we're almost catching the suspect..."

"No, Mulder, you're high off of Ni-Quil or whatever you've been taking, I'm taking you home." She started the car.

"But the suspect..." He began.

"Forget about the suspect," Scully cut him off, "We have time with this case, we can come another night."

She didn't even give him time to come up with an answer before driving away. The streets where they were almost completely dark, that really was a more dangerous and abandoned part of the town, so she paid double attention to whatever movement her eyes caught. As Scully turned right on a corner, the headlights hit a dog crossing the road. She hit the brakes. Hard. Startling a half-asleep, kind of high Mulder.

"What is it, Scully?! Is everything okay?" He asked exasperated.

"It's alright, Mulder." She laughed a little, "It's just a dog crossing the street. You can go back to sleep now."

"A dog???" He seemed overly excited for some reason beyond her comprehension, "Where?"

"There, Mulder." Scully pointed at the silhouette of the dog who'd stopped right in front of the car and was now staring at the car.

"You see, Scully?" Mulder began with a very serious voice, one she knew as his 'lecturer voice', "The forest isn't the only place where ancient Fauna and Flora reside..."

She was tired and she was cold and all she wanted to do was get home. But that one comment…

She burst into laughter, Scully tried to contain herself, but she couldn't.

"Jesus, Mulder..." She said when she finally stopped laughing, "I wish I was as high as you are."

He smiled like he was proud of himself for making her laugh.

"I'm cold, Scull-ee," He half-moaned, "I wanna go home."

"Let's go then, Mulder." She honked at the dog who hurriedly got out of their way and scurried back into the darkness of an alley, "I'll make you some soup and take care of you."

"Scull-ee..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it, Mulder?" She looked at him tenderly, somewhat worried about him.

"I love you."

She just smiled in reply.


End file.
